


Silence

by Audiomedic



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic
Summary: Out on the field, a life can change in a matter of seconds.





	

Silence. 

In that moment, there was nothing but silence in Hana's heart.

The world had taken so much from her already... What more did it want from her?

But, out on the unforgiving battlefield, a life could change forever in a matter of minutes. There was no mercy. There was no comfort. 

Only pain.

That's why when she saw him laying there, all of the usual spunk and upbeatness that she always tried so hard to achieve left her. From behind the Mech's giant green visor, she saw him laying there.

Lúcio.

The DJ was turned on his side, in a crumpled up ball of himself. It made Hana sick. There was no way a body should be able to contort in the way that his was. The shock and the terror that flew through her hit like a truck.

Before she even knew what was happening, she had ejected. She was on her feet. She was at his side. At the side of the man who had loved her for Hana, not just D.Va. The man who always had a massive smile stretched across his face. The man who always knew just how to make her feel better, if she was feeling down. The man--

A movement. A little twitch, but it was noticeable enough. A new emotion came over Hana's sadness.

Hope.

He could still get out of this alive.

Hana held his head on her lap, tears beginning to sting at her eyes. The salty liquids that he'd always be eager to wipe away, and to offer a friendly 'Hey, cheer up.'

But there was no one to wipe them away now.

He was laid out before her.

Her comforter. Her everything.

"L-Lúcio..?" She said quietly, hardly above a whisper as she held him near her. "Lúcio... I-It's D.Va. I-It's Hana... You're... You're gonna be alright, alright?" She said to him, not knowing fully if he could hear her or not. For all she knew, he could already be gone. A tear made its way down her cheek, and onto the Brazilian's forehead.

Another little twitch. This one much more noticeable than before.

A pool of blood was starting to form around the pair of them. The bottoms of her jumpsuit was beginning to get coated.

But she didn't care.

"R-Remember our first date?... Out... Out in London? How we went out to eat at that little fast-food joint, and... And then we went sightseeing?" She said, through a quivering voice. She felt as if her eyes were about to burst.

"R... Remember that time you beat me... You beat me at that old game? DJ Hero? How... How you had beamed that happy, victorious grin? How you'd said you'd hold that one against me until you died?..." She paused for a moment, looking down onto the barely breathing features of the man before her. "Please, Lú-Lúcio... Don't... Don't make now that time." 

Silence.

The only sound seemed to be her tears, and the hard, barely noticeable breath coming from him.

His heartbeat was slow. Slower than ever before.

"R-Remember all those nights... W-Where I'd fall asleep, just listening to the sound of your heartbeat?... How... How you were always eager to show me your newest piece of music?..." She paused again, running a thumb across his cheek. Blood was pouring out of a sizable wound under his eye. 

"P-Please..." She said, shaking visibly now. The severity of the battle before her seemed to melt away, as she held him close, pleading for him to come back. To be there for her. To fill this terrible, terrible silence with the sound of his voice again.

Silence. 

The tears kept coming, in this desperate time. Her words were caught in her windpipe. There was no way this was happening... This was all just a terrible nightmare. Soon, she'd wake up to the world of reality. Soon this would all be put behind her.

But it was all too real.

"I-I'm gonna be honest, Lú-Lúci... You... You don't look too good... If... If you don't make it, I... I want you to know that I still love you, oppa.." She said.

Delicately, she pressed a little kiss to his forehead, the way she always used to when he fell asleep before she did.

Another twitch... 

Another twitch...

Slowly, Hana could see one of his eyes pop open, half lidded, to try and stare up at her.

"H... H-Hana...?" The man asked, his voice horse and pained. It was at this moment she realized how far he was. How far off he was. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest.

He was past the point of no return.

"... C-Can... Can you... Sing, for... Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, Bunnyribbit doesn't deserve this
> 
> Also, this is my first work, so please tell me if it's garbage.


End file.
